Birdwatcher
THIS IS PEAK'S OC! (ADOPTED BY GALAX) PLEASE DO NOT STEAL OR EDIT! PLEASE ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! | Canon | Female | Night/Sky | Assassin | ��️ | ♌ | Appearance "There's that odd hybrid." "There she goes again." "Doesn't she look weird?" "What an oddity!" Whispers have followed this hybrid dragoness around for her entire life. Why? Her appearance sets her apart. However, she doesn't care in the slightest. Birdwatcher's scales are an ink black that is lighter towards her talons. On each of her sides, she has a long, light red stripe that reaches from the bottom of her skull down to the end of her tail. Her underbelly is a light purple in color, matching the undersides of her large wings. Bird's crest matches her stripe, as well as the borderline between the top of her spine and underbelly. Her horns are the same red as her stripe and mostly straight, but taper slightly upwards at the ends. The spines on her back are mostly pointed near her head and become more SkyWing-like near the bottom. Birdwatcher's eyes are brown. A small satchel filled with a canteen of water, three daggers (one hunting, two combat), a flint, and her weapons is slung tightly across her right shoulder. Abilities An expert in throwing stars and discs, the only one to rival her ability would be a Sand Serpent. Her accuracy is unnerving, hitting targets hundreds of yards away without trying to. She knows the basic dragon anatomy like all assassins, and is incredibly light on her feet and in the air. Being most active at night, Birdwatcher has slightly-developed night vision, being able to see large objects without much light. However, she isn't very good with a sword, considering them klutzy and large and not at all quiet or quick-to-draw. Birdwatcher isn't the best swimmer, either, only being able to hold her breath for ten-fifteen seconds at best. She's not at all fast when swimming. Poisons aren't her specialty either, and only uses them when there is no other way. Personality Birdwatcher can come off as ruthless and cruel because of her job as an assassin. True, she is dangerous and fiercely loyal to those she loves and serves. She's cunning and smart, thinking her way out of some of the sticky situations she gets herself into. But cold and ruthless all day, every day? That couldn't be farther from the truth. She loves her family with her whole heart and would to anything to protect then. Only during her job is she cold, and not at all around her loved ones. Her love to protect drives her in her job, and she would never intentionally harm something if she wasn't required to (i.e. she's required to when hunting and doing her job, but feels bad if she messes up anyone's life when she's being her normal self). She and Deathbringer have a fierce rivalry between each other as well. History Birdwatcher was the first hatched out of the pair of her and her sister on the borders of the Sky Kingdom. Her parents had met when her mother flew up through the clouds of ash to escape the poor conditions of the Volcanic Night Kingdom and her father had been flying in a patrol duty around the outer Sky Kingdom. Birdwatcher had a close bond with Firelight from the start. The two never left each other's side, even though that would result in punishments for the both of them, not just the one who decided to do something bad. Secrecy and Inferno decided that it would be best to move to the rainforest where food was plentiful and plots of land were more open and ready-to-build on. This was a mistake. A group of NightWing hunters found the quartet and took them to Greatness and the NightWing judges. Secrecy and Inferno were thrown in prison and Birdwatcher and Firelight were put into a crudely-made orphanage, being the only ones there. There Birdwatcher and Firelight stayed. Every twelve hours, a guard would come by to check on them. Every twelve hours, they were given rotting food. They were never taught any expansive linguistics or writing, and were shunned by the tribe due to their hybrid nature. Birdwatcher soon decided that she had had enough of their crap. Coming up with a devious plan, she used Firelight as bait (apologizing profusely afterwards). When the guard was alerted to Firelight's 'illness', he came down immediately to get them and put them in quarantine. Birdwatcher mysteriously escaped the quarantine room and went out to explore the Night Kingdom. Learning that there were guards guarding the entrance back into the Rainforest Kingdom, she came to the conclusion that the only way out of there was back into the Sky Kingdom. Slipping back inside the fortress, she quickly infiltrated the guard's storeroom, stole the keys, and freed her parents and Firelight. Trivia * Was originally a pure NightWing. * She was originally a lot less intense Gallery Bird watcher-0.png|Birdwatcher! If you drew this, please tell me because I forgot who did this for me (sorry!) Birdwatcher - 1.jpg|Birdwatcher by me! Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX)